


march down an empty street (like a ship into the storm)

by watchthesunrise



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Kid Fic, M/M, basically they meet as kids, because of jason's mom, roy is 14 and jason is 13 in this, roy is already speedy but jason isn't robin yet, takes place in rebirth canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthesunrise/pseuds/watchthesunrise
Summary: With a sort of vulgar fascination, and a stirring of concern, Jason hesitantly approaches the boy again. He crouches next to him, and clears his throat, before stating, "umm, you're bleeding."To his astonishment, Speedy releases a weak laugh, and responds, "I noticed.""Oh," Jason replies quietly, for he remains in a state of shock, only half believing that the events currently unfolding are actually happening.// OR a young Jason discovers an injured Speedy in an alleyway. They then take turns saving each other.





	march down an empty street (like a ship into the storm)

**Author's Note:**

> So, as stated in the tags, this fic is a canon divergence that takes place in rebirth canon. This means that while Jason and Roy's backstories align with preboot, their age difference remains the same as it was in nu52. Honestly, I love what the writers are doing with their characters in rebirth, and I'm really hoping they'll have some sort of interaction soon so I can finally enjoy seeing them together without them being wildly ooc. 
> 
> This fic was meant to only be around 5k, but then it sort of spiraled. I hope you enjoy it!

The streets of Gotham are never completely quiet.

  


Even well into the night, they are bustling with activity. Cars and screams and crashes and cackles play as a soundtrack on an endless loop.

  


In Gotham, the nightlife is dangerous. This is a fact that he is very well acquainted with. He also knows that it is extremely unwise to wander the dark streets, especially for a young boy such as himself. However, it has been days since he and his mom last had a decent meal, and he recognizes that they cannot go on as they are for much longer.

  


He clutches a tire iron, the object ice cold against his already freezing hand. Wind whistles through the streets, ruffling his hair and cutting through his thin, red sweater. He shivers, but continues on, determined to find something - _anything_ \- worth taking. He has already learned that for anything he sells, he will only receive half the amount it is worth in return; but half is enough, so long as he is able to swipe something worth more than a packet of cigarettes. Tires are valuable, and may be able to buy him enough food to last at least a few days.

  


The streets are illuminated, just barely, by dim street lights that flicker off and on regularly. Darkness encompasses everything surrounding the muted spotlights, and he finds himself grasping the tire iron tighter, afraid of what may decide to leap out of the shadows.

  


He spots an alley, and not knowing what may lurk in those consuming shadows is terrifying. He is aware, however, that many dealers have taken to leaving their cars in spaces such as these, rather than parking in plain sight. So, with a sharp intake of breath, he cautiously peers into the alley, praying that it is vacant of citizens.

  


Unfortunately, there are no temporarily abandoned vehicles in the alleyway. Instead, there is a figure, crumpled on the ground, small and motionless.

  


Jason freezes, and stares at the body in the alley with wide eyes. His mouth opens slightly in shock, and faintly he is able to feel bile rise in his throat. In the span of his short life, he has witnessed some truly horrifying things; however, nothing has prepared him for seeing what appears to be the corpse of a child.

  


In an almost dazed state, he slowly enters the alley, approaching the body with terror churning in his stomach. When he gets close enough, he is able to see dark blood, steadily flowing onto the ground surrounding the figure. Cautiously, he extends his arm, and nudges the body with his tire iron.

  


The bloodied body releases a low moan, and with a small yelp of horror, Jason leaps back. He watches, motionless, as the crumpled boy shifts, before letting out another agonized sound. A yellow hat, the same shade as the boy's gloves and boots, slips off the boy's head, revealing bright red hair. With another jolt of shock, Jason takes in the boy's appearance, and finally realizes who this beaten child is.

  


_Speedy._

  


With a sort of vulgar fascination, and a stirring of concern, Jason hesitantly approaches the boy again. He crouches next to him, and clears his throat, before stating, "umm, you're bleeding."

  


To his astonishment, Speedy releases a weak laugh, and responds, "I noticed."

  


"Oh," Jason replies quietly, for he remains in a state of shock, only half believing that the events currently unfolding are actually happening.

  


Speedy places a shaky hand against his bleeding side, a weak attempt to stop the blood flow.

  


"Are Batman and Robin coming?" Jason inquires. The question holds a tone of uncertainty, for Jason has seen many broken boys in his time, and not once have the cities’ heroes attempted to save them.

  


Speedy shakes his head, and Jason is only half surprised. "Communicator's busted," Speedy explains.

  


Years of living in Gotham has taught him that it is never wise to immerse yourself in another's problems. Stay out of everyone's way, focus on your own issues, and maybe you'll live to fight another day. Nothing good comes from getting caught up in another's gravity, especially when your own is already threatening to drag you underground. His instincts scream at him to leave, before whoever caused this comes back.

  


Jason has never been very a good listener.

  


"Do you need help?" He asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

  


The redhead gazes at him dubiously. He then rakes his eyes over Jason, taking in the smaller boy's appearance of messy curls, a loose sweater, and jeans that had become too small ages ago. Speedy's gaze rests on the tire iron Jason is clutching, tense.

  


Jason huffs. "If I wanted to hit you with this, I would'a already. You're not exactly a hard target."

  


Speedy's lips twitch slightly, and Jason wonders how the boy is able to appear so amused yet pained simultaneously. Then, with what appears to require his utmost efforts, the redhead extends his arm, holding out his bloodied, glove clad hand. Jason takes hold of it, the glove feeling cold, coarse, and sticky against his bare palm. Using all of his strength, he pulls the bleeding boy upwards.

  


Speedy releases a pained cry, and stumbles. Jason quickly catches him, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist.

  


"Can you stand?" Jason questions, feeling blood soak into his sweater. Speedy nods, however when Jason releases his hold, the redhead loses his balance once more. Jason catches his arm, before wrapping it around his own shoulders, giving himself the ability to support Speedy's weight.

  


"Lying is only smart if you know you ain't gonna get caught, kid," Jason says, shifting his feet.

  


"Who are you calling a kid, _kid?_ " Speedy retaliates hoarsely, before wincing.

  


Speedy shouldn't even be standing, let alone speaking. However, curiosity is a strong force, pushing into his thoughts, and he can't help but ask, "what are you doing here? This ain't your territory."

  


Gotham city is many things, territorial among them. Every major player has their own space, and Jason has lived in the darkest corners of Gotham's heart long enough to know that if you violate another's place, you won't live to see tomorrow.

  


That, or get chased away by the Bat.

  


Speedy takes a shaky breath, before turning to look at Jason. "Look, kid, I'm in a buttload of pain right now, and would really like to get to Robin and I's rendezvous point so I don't bleed out. If you get me there, then I'll talk. Deal?" His words fall through clenched teeth.

  


Perhaps he should be more cautious; demand to know why Speedy is in the city, and who beat him to the ground. However, blood continues to flow steadily from the redhead's wounds, and he sways on his feet. Jason may not have answers to many questions, but he does know that he won't allow this boy to die.

  


"Deal. Just tell me where to go."

  


Unfortunately, by the end of the night, Jason still holds no answers to his many questions. Before he and Speedy are able to reach their destination, Robin appears. With a muttered curse and a panicked expression, the brightly dressed hero sweeps Speedy away; but not before throwing a quick "you did good, kid," over his shoulder.

  


The praise is nice, for Jason very rarely receives any sort of validation. However, he knows that he won't feel as though he has done something good until he is certain that Speedy will make a full recovery.

  


He returns home empty handed, feeling tired and worried and so very curious.

  


-

  


His feet strike the ground quickly, and his legs beg him to stop. Unfortunately, this wish is impossible to grant; for he knows that despite his best efforts, he is not moving fast _enough._

  


His lungs burn, and his breath comes in painful surges, but he doesn't dare slow down. He can't afford to, the price of being caught is much too high.

  


He turns a corner swiftly, and immediately loses his balance. Cursing loudly, he stumbles, only just catching himself. He immediately attempts to continue running, however by this point the damage has been done, and it is too late.

  


A strong hand grips the hood of his sweater and pulls. As he slips, he silently berates himself for choosing to dress in something that could so easily be grabbed, the cold be damned.

  


His attacker spins him around, forcing him to face the large, angry man. Jason then finds himself being shoved, and lands painfully on the ground.

  


"You think you can run from me, boy?" The man sneers, and Jason can't untwist the knot of fear in his gut, no matter how hard he tries.

  


Frantically, Jason attempts to lift himself off of the ground, only to be pushed back into the same, compromising position. The man then raises his leg, and Jason swears he can already feel the sharp pain that he knows a kick of that force will bring.

  


However, the kick never comes, for just as the man prepares to bring his leg down, he stops. An odd tremor runs through the large man's body, before he drops to the ground with a thud. The man lands directly in front of him, and Jason stares at the body with wide eyes. It does not take him long to notice the arrow that is protruding from the man's back.

  


His breath catches, and his gaze quickly darts upwards. To his surprise, he spots Speedy, decked in bright colors, with a quiver slung over his shoulder and a bow in hand.

  


Jason only allows himself to gape for a moment, before quickly springing to his feet.

  


"What - " he begins, shock evident in his voice.

  


"Returning the favor," Speedy responds, shrugging.

  


Jason nods in understanding. Seeing Speedy had dumbfounded him at first, and perhaps he is still a bit taken aback, but the explanation to why Speedy had helped makes sense. Jason knows just how dangerous it is to owe someone, especially if it is your life.

  


"Plus, I am a hero. It's sort of what we do," Speedy continues.

  


Ignoring the flamboyantly dressed boy's additional statement, Jason says, "okay, we're even now."

  


"I guess so," Speedy responds. "But I'm still going to have to tell you to return what you stole."

  


Jason's eyes widen, posture stiffening. "What makes you think I stole something?"

  


"I dunno," Speedy snarks, "maybe it's the wallet in your hand."

  


Jason's hold on said wallet tightens, his knuckles turning white. He needs this money, and he'll be damned if he lets a kid with a feather on his hat take it from him. Jason is well aware that he isn't able to take Speedy in a fight, but he's willing to try, if it means getting food for his mother.

  


Speedy takes in his stiff posture, before quirking his lips into a frown.

  


"What do you need the money for, kid?" He questions, tone much softer than it had been only seconds prior.

  


"What?" Jason can't help but be taken aback by the redhead's inquiry.

  


"You've got this deer in headlights look right now, but you also look ready for a fight," Speedy explains. "I know you need the money, so, what's it for?"

  


"I - " Jason stutters, clutching the wallet even tighter.

  


"Where are your parents?" Speedy questions, attempting a different approach.

  


Regaining his voice, Jason responds, "I dunno where my dad is. Probably in prison, again. My mom -" He freezes, for the last time he had seen his mother she had been shaking and pale. He recalls her leaning over the toilet, vomiting only bile, for that is the only thing in her stomach as of now. He had cleaned her up, before helping her into bed. He wonders if telling Speedy about his mother's addiction is wise. Superheroes tend to stick their noses where they don’t belong, and if the young hero decides to put his mother into rehab, that would leave Jason with no one. It is most likely that Speedy would place him into the foster system, and Jason has met enough runaways to know that he would much rather fend for himself on the cold streets than end up there.

  


"My mom's sick," he finishes, and it's not exactly a lie.

  


"Is that what you need the money for? Medicine?" Speedy questions, seeming sad, but also a bit relieved that Jason has finally revealed something.

  


"I just wanted to get her something to eat," Jason responds quietly.

  


"What's your name, kid?" Speedy asks.

  


"What's yours?" Jason shoots back defensively.

  


"Now that's just not fair," Speedy responds. "I wear this mask for a reason, y'know."

  


Jason sighs, before mumbling, "Jason."

  


Speed moves closer. He approaches slowly, as though Jason is a frightened animal. Carefully, he places a hand on Jason's small shoulder, and meets the shorter boy's eyes.

  


"Tell you what, Jason. If you leave the wallet, I'll buy you dinner," Speedy proposes, a small smile pulling at his lips.

  


Jason frowns, contemplating the hero's words. "And you'll get something for my mom, too?"

  


"Of course," Speedy responds.

  


Jason averts his gaze, considering his options. It is possible that Speedy is lying. Despite this fact, however, Jason knows that he has a much better chance of obtaining food if he agrees, than he would if he attempted to flee with the stolen money.

  


"Deal."

  


Which is how Jason finds himself seated inside a small diner, in one of the nicer parts of Gotham City. He squirms in the stiff, red booth, raking his eyes over the menu, before taking in the interior of the building.

  


To Jason, this is a new and exciting experience, for he has never eaten at anything even resembling a restaurant before.

  


"The burgers are really good," Speedy proclaims, fidgeting with a fork.

  


"You've been here before?" Jason questions.

  


"Yeah," Speedy nods. "The Titans usually stop by here when we're in the area. Wonder Girl likes the fries."

  


The name Wonder Girl registers in his mind, quickly associating with whom he presumes is the girl's mentor, and before he can stop himself he excitedly asks, "have you ever met Wonder Woman?"

  


"Wonder Woman?" Speedy repeats, a small smile gracing his face. "I guess you've got a favorite hero, huh? I'm a little offended that it's not me, but to be honest I would have assumed you'd want to know more about Batman and Robin. Considering the fact that you live in Gotham, and all."

  


Jason frowns. "Batman's never done shit for me, so why would I look up to _him?_ Besides, Wonder Woman's way cooler."

  


  


Speedy's grin falters, and for a moment he almost looks sad. He quickly composes himself, however, and nods. "Yeah, I guess I have to agree with you on that one."

  


The waitress then arrives. She must be new, for she appears more than a little surprised to see Speedy seated in the booth.

  


"Um, are you guys ready to order?" She stutters, seeming a bit pale.

  


"Three burgers," Speedy orders, shooting the woman a smile.

  


"Of course. I'll, um, be back with your food in a moment," she declares, before scurrying away.

  


"Y'know, you never told me what you're doing in Gotham," Jason says, placing his elbows on the table.

  


"Am I even allowed to say? I feel like there's some sort of superhero confidentiality," Speedy replies.

  


"Come on," Jason prods. "If it weren't for me, you'd be dead in an alley."

  


"I feel like that's an exaggeration," Speedy mumbles.

  


"At least tell me who kicked your ass that night." Jason shoots the hero a pleading glance. It must be very convincing, for when Speedy meets his gaze, he seems to melt.

  


"Fine," the redhead huffs. "It was Harley Quinn. She got in a lucky shot with her gun, and it hit my side. She also has this massive mallet, and let me tell you, it hurts like hell when she manages to hit you with it."

  


"I can imagine," Jason says, placing his chin in his hands. He then furrows his brow, and asks, "are you sure you can't tell me your name? It only seems fair, considering you know mine."

  


"Positive," Speedy states. "Besides, I don't even know your last name."

  


"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Jason proclaims, before taking a sip of his water.

  


"No can do." Speedy shakes his head, crossing his arms and slouching in his seat.

  


"Why not?" Jason whines. "Would I even recognize the name? Are you some sort of celebrity, or somethin'?"

  


"Nah," Speedy responds. "I'm nothing special."

  


"You're a _superhero_ ," Jason counters.

  


"Hmm, true," Speedy says. "What about you, Jason? I know next to nothing about you, besides the fact that you like to steal."

  


"I don't _like_ to steal," Jason corrects, suddenly tense. "I don't wanna be no crook. I just do what it takes to survive."

  


Speedy regards him sadly, however when the waitress appears he forces a smile onto his face once more.

  


"Thanks," the redhead says, and the waitress nods, before turning on her heel and walking away.

  


"Damn, people in Gotham really are rude," Speedy mutters. Jason may have responded, if he hadn't already latched onto his burger and began stuffing his face.

  


"Woah, slow down, Jay. Wouldn't want you to choke," the hero says, watching Jason with raised brows.

  


"Sorry," Jason replies, voice muffled by the food in his mouth, "this is just the best meal I've had since my dad was around to pay the bills; maybe ever."

  


Speedy says nothing in return, simply taking a bite of his own burger. The rest of the meal is spent in silence, for Jason is much too busy scarfing down his food to speak. When he is finished, he stares longingly at the burger meant for his mother. He would love to claim it, but his mother needs it much more than he does, and he would never forgive himself if he took the chance to eat away from her. Speedy must notice his dilemma, for he silently slides his remaining food across the table, and allows Jason to eat it. Perhaps it would have been awkward - to sit in silence, knowing the boy across the table is silently observing him - if not for the fact that Jason is entirely immersed in finishing the meal.

  


Afterwards, Speedy insists on walking Jason home.

  


"I can find my way home on my own. Probably better than you can, considering I actually grew up here," Jason states, and Speedy scoffs.

  


"Yes, you're perfectly fine wandering the streets alone. That must have been a different kid that I saved from getting his ass kicked only a few hours ago." Sarcasm drips from the young hero's voice.

  


Jason simply huffs in response.

  


When they arrive at Jason's home, Speedy eyes the crumbling building with critical eyes. Feeling defensive, and perhaps a little ashamed, Jason quickly rushes into the building, leaving no time for goodbyes.

  


-

  


The cold air causes him to shiver, and he rubs his arms in an attempt to dull the chill. He sits on the front steps of his building, briefly considering returning to the only slightly warmer indoors. He quickly dismisses this thought, however, for the bitter cold is much more preferable than what awaits him inside - large men demanding money, drugs and dull eyes. He wishes he could help his mother; that she had at least allowed him to aid her in negotiating with her dealers. However, Catherine had been firm in her decision to send him outside, saying she couldn't trust him after what had occurred the last time Jason had attempted to help.

  


He sighs, his breath visible in the night air, before tilting his head back to view the sky. A dark, foggy abyss greets him, and he wonders what it would be like to see twinkling lights shining in the darkness. Stars are not common in Gotham.

  


Suddenly, he catches movement in the corner of his eye. His gaze darts to meet the disturbance, and he finds Speedy dropping next to him.

  


Jason blinks, wondering what the young hero is doing. Speedy offers an awkward wave.

  


"Uh, hi?" He says, and Jason crosses his arms.

  


"I didn't steal nothin' else," he says defensively. Yes, it is true that Jason has stolen in the past, and is definitely planning to steal in the future, but the less Speedy knows, the better.

  


"I know," Speedy responds, causing Jason's frown to grow larger.

  


"Then what are you doing here?" He questions.

  


Speedy shoots him a small smile, before proclaiming, "you can resent Batman all you want, but don't say I never did anything for you." He then reaches into a pocket sewn into the side of his bright uniform, before retrieving a large sum of money.

  


Jason stares at the wad of bills with wide eyes, certain that he has never seen so much money at once. Speedy holds the pile in his direction, and Jason gapes.

  


"That's for _me?_ " He asks incredulously. Upon Speedy's nod, Jason carefully takes the money in his hands, staring at it in disbelief.

  


"Why?" He turns his gaze to Speedy, who shrugs.

  


"I figured you could use it for your mom's medicine."

  


Jason's mouth hangs open, and he can't help the tears forming in his eyes. His first instinct is to rush into his building, and proudly present the money to his mother; maybe it will bring some life to her dull eyes. However, he swiftly decides against this, reminding himself why he is avoiding the small space he calls home.

  


Instead, he acts on his second instinct.

  


Flinging himself forward, he throws his arms around the boy beside him. "Thank you," he breathes, and Speedy hesitantly wraps his arms around Jason in turn. Jason allows himself to press his face into Speedy's shoulder and absorb the redhead's warmth for a moment, before pulling away.

  


Returning his attention to the money, he quickly flips through the bills, still in a state of shock.

  


"Where did you even get all of this?" He can't help but wonder.

  


At that, Speedy hesitates, his smile faltering. He nervously rubs the back of his neck, before declaring, "I sort of...borrowed it from Green Arrow."

  


Jason can't contain his snort. "So to stop me from having to steal, you stole? A little hypocritical, if you ask me."

  


"That's what Robin said," Speedy mutters, tense, and Jason laughs. "Hey, it's not like I stole a _wallet_ or anything. Green Arrow's not even going to notice it's gone, trust me."

  


"Hey, I ain't complaining," Jason states, his elated smile turning amused.

  


Speedy huffs, and his breath filters into the air around them, visible before dissipating. The young hero then shivers, rubbing his bare arms.

  


"Damn, it's freezing. What are you even doing out here?" The redhead questions. Jason is aware that his companion is most likely attempting to change the subject, but he doesn't mind. He'd never forgive himself if Speedy began to have second thoughts on giving Jason the money.

  


He does pause, however, considering his words. He realizes it may not be wise to share the real reason he is sitting in the cold, dark night.

  


"I was looking for stars," he says simply, and Speedy regards the sky.

  


"I don't think there are any," the redhead comments, and Jason nods.

  


"My mom once said it's because the air is filthy, or something," Jason states, "but maybe it's just because Gotham's too dark for pretty things like stars."

  


Speedy only frowns in response, and despite the fact that his eyes are covered by white lenses, Jason can tell the boy is still scanning the sky in an attempt to discover even a single celestial light.

  


"Do you have stars where you're from?" Jason questions. Speedy snorts, and Jason furrows his brow.

  


"Sorry, it's just," the hero pauses to let out a short laugh, "if you knew the name of the city I live in, you'd understand how funny that question is." Jason says nothing, and the redhead clears his throat. 

  


"I mean, yeah," Speedy amends with a small nod. "The city lights make them kind of hard to see, but they're visible."

  


"Oh," Jason replies, perhaps a bit jealous. "What are they like?"

  


Speedy furrows his brow, searching for the words that could properly explain stars. "They're nice, I guess. They're basically just a bunch of little lights, dotting the sky."

  


Jason tilts his head, thinking over Speedy's words.

  


Speedy's frown deepens, and he appears to be contemplating something. Then, his expression clears, and he turns to Jason, before asking, "can I show you something?"

  


The change of topic is so swift it almost gives Jason whiplash. He blinks, regarding Speedy with questioning eyes. "What is it?"

  


"I was kind of going for a surprise," Speedy says, causing Jason to frown.

  


"I'm not too fond of surprises," he tells the hero, crossing his arms over his chest.

  


"C'mon," Speedy almost whines. "It's nothing bad, I swear!" Jason's gaze remains dubious, causing Speedy to attempt a different tactic. "Do you trust me?"

  


Jason freezes. His instincts tell him to say, _no._ They remind him that trust is weakness, and that in Gotham City he can't trust anyone but himself, and his mother. However, the money feels heavy in his hands, and he can still feel the ghost of a smile on his face. So, despite everything his surroundings have taught him, he finds himself offering a small, slightly hesitant nod.

  


Speedy grins.

  


"Then come with me," the redhead says, gripping Jason's wrist and pulling them both to their feet.

  


This time, Jason does not find himself seated in a small diner. Instead Speedy leads him to the roof of a tall, neighboring building.

  


Jason rubs his bare hands together, for the air feels so much colder from this height, before questioning, "what are we doing up here?"

  


"I know this goes against what everyone says about high places, but look down," Speedy replies.

  


Jason has never been afraid of heights, so he complies without hesitation. Walking to the edge of the rooftop, he peers over the ledge. What he sees draws a small gasp from his lips, and his eyes widen.

  


The view is awe inspiring; the dark city illuminated by street lights and glowing windows. Gotham is dangerous and foul, however from this height it practically shines. He takes a breath of cool air, and can almost convinces himself that the city is beautiful.

  


"I know it's kind of the opposite of stars, considering they're below us," Speedy says, and Jason wonders if he is simply imagining the nervous tint to the hero's voice, "but they're still lights, so I guess it's something."

  


Rather than replying, Jason simply grins, before sitting down and allowing his legs to dangle over the ledge of the building. Speedy seats himself next to the dark haired boy, stretching his legs over the ledge, before swinging them back and forth.

  


"So, what do you think?" Speedy questions, turning to look at the boy next to him.

  


"I didn't know the city could ever look this pretty," he responds, his gaze remaining on the view. After a moment, he shifts to regard the redhead.

  


Speedy does not seem interested in the city in the least. Instead, he is watching Jason, a soft smile pulling at his lips. Jason's breath hitches as he meets Speedy's eyes, and he can't help but wonder what color lies hidden behind white lenses.

  


A shiver then runs through him, reminding him of the sharp, cold air that bright city lights had caused him to temporarily forget.

  


"Cold?" Speedy questions, his small smile transforming into a frown.

  


"A little," Jason admits, pulling his knees to his chest. "I'm kind of used to it at this point, though."

  


Speedy's frown deepens, and before Jason can properly register what is happening, he is being gripped around his shoulders and pulled into the redhead's side.

  


"What are you doing?" Jason asks, eyes wide and body tense.

  


"Warming you up," Speedy replies. "I don't exactly have a jacket to offer you."

  


"So _cuddling_ is the next best thing?" Jason questions incredulously.

  


"We're conserving body heat," Speedy says, and Jason feels him shrug.

  


"Right." Sarcasm is evident in his tone, however he makes no move to pull away. The contact is sort of, well, _nice_ ; and Speedy is right in the sense that it succeeds in warming Jason up, if only a little. Slowly, he allows himself to relax.

  


Taking in a breath of chilled air, he shifts into a more comfortable position, before turning his gaze back to the city below. For the first time in ages he feels warm, comfortable and, most surprising of all, safe.

  


-

  


He awakens to the sounds of loud shuffling, and low voices. Blinking his eyes open, he yawns, before sitting up. He remains drowsy, however the unknown voices aid him in becoming more alert. Slipping off of his stiff, low standing bed, he sets off to find the source of the noise.

  


His brows furrow in confusion when he reaches his destination. His mother stands in the center of their kitchen, surrounded by three large men. In her hand, she holds the pile of money Speedy had gifted him.

  


His mother had been delighted when he had presented her with the money. Her ashen face had lit up, a wide smile spreading across it as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

  


"You've saved us," she had whispered, her voice filled with emotion, and Jason had thought, _I could get used to feeling like this._

  


_I could get used to playing the hero._

  


However, her once joyful face now appears crestfallen, as she distributes the money between the three men.

  


"Mom?" He questions, his voice filling the small space.

  


"Jay," she says, her voice thick. "Go back to sleep, Jay. It's late."

  


"What are you doing?" He inquires, his lips quirking into a frown.

  


"You heard the lady," one of the men speaks up, his tone mocking. "Run along, Jay, mommy's busy."

  


His eyes flicker over the man briefly, taking in his muscled figure, and large coat. He then focuses his attention on his mother once more, desperate for answers.

  


"Mom, what's happening?"

  


His mother averts her gaze, however he can't help but notice that her eyes are shining with tears.

  


"Your old lady's finally giving what she owes," another man responds, and his mother bites her lip.

  


"Mom, no," he says, shaking his head furiously. "No, that money's supposed to be for food and clothes and warmth. That money's for _us._ "

  


"I'm doing this for us!" She snaps, her dark eyes finally meeting his own. "It's dangerous, Jay, owin' someone like this. I gotta pay my debts, or we're both in trouble."

  


"Please," he begs. "Mom, we need -"

  


"Shut up, kid," the third man cuts him off. "This ain't your business."

  


Frustrated tears gather in his eyes, as he turns to his mother. "Don't fool yourself. You're doing this for you, for your _damn addiction._ "

  


His mother takes a shaky breath, turning her gaze to the floor once more. Seeing her in this state, he feels a strong urge to comfort her, to bottle up all the pain she has ever felt and send it down the river. Instead, he shakes his head sadly, turns on his heel, and walks out the door.

  


As soon as he is out of the old, run down building, guilt begins gnawing at him. He takes a breath, shoving the feeling to the back of his mind.

  


He can apologize later. For now, he needs to find money, and fast.

  


-

  


Muttered curses echo through the alleyway, as he tugs on the wheel with all of his strength.

  


"Of course." He grunts, putting his full weight into pulling on the tire. " _Of course_ you're stuck."

  


"Need some help?" An amused voice rings through the air, and Jason freezes. Slowly, he turns his head, only to see Speedy leaning against the brick wall of the alley, a smug expression on his face.

  


"Uh." With wide eyes, he releases the tire, turning around fully to face the other boy. "No thanks, I'm good."

  


"You know I can't condone this, being a hero and all." Speedy states, crossing his arms over his chest. "No matter how cute the thief may be."

  


Jason blinks, briefly wondering if he heard the redhead correctly. A blush paints his cheeks against his will, and he quickly clears his throat, before narrowing his eyes. "Really?" He questions, exasperation leaking into his tone. "Don't you have better things to be doing with your time? Like, I dunno, working that case with Robin?"

  


"I'll have you know that I am working the case right now," Speedy responds. "I just, um, sorta took a detour."

  


"Why? To check up on me?" Jason questions, mockingly.

  


Speedy opens his mouth several times, before closing it once more. Jason raises his brow, and Speedy frowns, flustered.

  


"I'm the one who should be doing the questioning here," he says, finally.

  


"Y'know what? Fine," Jason says, grasping the tire iron that he had previously set aside. "Congratulations, hero, you caught a thirteen year old tire thief. I'll leave the tires, and will just be going home now."

  


Calmly, he begins to walk away. However, before he can pass Speedy, the redhead grasps his arm.

  


"Not so fast, kid," Speedy says, tightening his grip when Jason begins pulling at it. "Where are the other two tires?"

  


"What makes you think I know?" Although Jason is unable to see the hero's eyes, he is almost certain that Speedy is glaring at him.

  


Jason tugs at his arm once more, leveling Speedy with a glare of his own.

  


"Why are you even doing this?" Speedy questions accusingly. "There's no way the money ran out that quickly."

  


With a sharp inhale, Jason tenses, remembering large men, tearful eyes and pleas that fell upon deaf ears.

  


"It's gone, okay," he snaps. "Mom needed it for," he pauses, biting his lip, before quietly finishing, "medicine."

  


Speedy says nothing, and Jason can feel himself being scrutinized. With a sigh of resignation, the younger boy accepts his defeat.

  


"Look," he says, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "I got the tires stashed somewhere. If you let me go, I'll take you to them."

  


"Don't try to run, it'd just waste time," Speedy instructs, releasing Jason's arm.

  


"Like you could catch me," Jason mutters, but does as he's told.

  


Silently, he weaves through dark streets, trusting Speedy to keep up. He briefly considers making a run for it, or even striking Speedy with his tire iron; however it does not take him long to realize that either of these options would, in fact, be a waste of time, considering the hero knows where Jason lives.

  


When they reach his residence, he pauses, glancing at Speedy warily. He knows what awaits him inside - scattered needles and pupils blown so wide that one can barely make out the shade of his mother's eyes - and immediately decides that under no circumstances can Speedy see the inside of his apartment.

  


"The tires are inside. I'll get them, you stay here," he instructs.

  


"How do I know that you're not going to make a run for it?" Speedy questions dubiously.

  


"What, out the window?" Jason snarks. "I think you'd notice."

  


"Fine," Speedy huffs.

  


Jason rushes up the stairs, before entering the building. It does not take him long to locate his room number, and he throws the door open before starting towards the corner he had left the stolen objects in. Suddenly, he hears the door behind him creak open, and he whips around.

  


Speedy slowly sets foot into the small room, taking it in. An overwhelming sense of panic washes over Jason, as he grips the tires.

  


"I told you to wait by the front!" He cries, praying that Speedy does not notice the used needle by his feet.

  


"I know, I just -"

  


"Didn't trust me?" Jason finishes, his tone harsh.

  


"That's not what -"

  


"Here, take the stupid tires and go." Jason quickly rolls said tires towards the redhead.

  


"Jason," Speedy begins, but once again is cut off.

  


"I said get out!"

  


"Jay, just listen to -"

_  
_

_"Now!"_ Jason barks, pushing the tires out the door.

  


Speedy throws Jason a sad glance, before releasing a long sigh. He then turns his attention towards the tires.

  


As soon as Speedy sets foot out the door, Jason slams it behind him.

  


-

  


The ground is wet beneath his feet, and he prays he won't slip. He dares to throw a glance over his shoulder, and finds he can no longer see the angry shopkeeper’s form. He grins, clutching the bag of stolen goods to his chest, yet decides it would be wisest to not slow down.

  


When he reaches his small, dimly lit apartment, he is completely winded. The inside of the building is no warmer than the outside atmosphere. He clutches his stomach, and inhales loudly, before trekking further into the narrow space.

  


It does not take him long to notice his mother, lying on the tiled bathroom floor. This is not the first time he has found her in such a position, not even close, but he can't help the feeling of fear that coils in his stomach as he drops the bag and rushes to her side.

  


"Mom?" He says quietly, his voice nearly a whisper. When he receives no response, he grabs the woman's arm and shakes her.

  


"Mom!" He cries out, now nearly hysterical. With breath coming in panicked bursts, he rolls his mother onto her back, and looks at her pale, still face.

  


"Mom, please wake up," he begs, his voice softening. "I - I brought food. I know you're hungry, we haven't eaten in a long time."

  


Tears begin to cascade down his face, as he gives Catherine another shake. "Mom, please wake up and eat something."

  


His mother remains limp and unmoving. She feels cold, and he notices that she does not seem to be breathing at all. He buries his face in her stiff shoulder, and releases a sob.

  


"Please don't leave me," he pleads, his voice muffled.

  


He remains by her side for what seems like both seconds and days. When he finally manages to pull himself up and over to his neighbor's door, he feels dazed.

  


  


When he informs his neighbor of what has transpired, the woman's eyes widen, and she rushes to her phone. Not long ago, he had felt jealous, wondering how on earth she managed to have so much money that she was able to pay a phone bill.

  


Now all he feels is numb.

  


The police arrive, and remove the body. They don't say much to him at all, for cops in Gotham City are quite used to situations such as this. He's not surprised in the least when no one even bothers to ask him if he has anywhere to go.

  


His eyes remain trained on his mother's form, following it as her body is removed from the apartment. When everyone clears out, he is left alone with his thoughts; something he really should start to get used to.

  


_I let her die,_ is the only thing running through his head, playing like a torturous mantra. He digs his nails into the palms of his hands, and the small sting of pain it causes is nothing compared to what he currently feels. His world has shattered, the broken pieces scattered around him, and he knows he will never be able to put them back together.

  


Suddenly, the silence of the apartment seems suffocating. Quickly, he pulls himself to his feet, before practically stumbling out of the building. As he wanders down the dirty streets of Gotham, he can't help but feel as though he is moving on autopilot, not quite processing where he is going or what he is seeing. It is almost as if he is under water; his surroundings appearing so muffled he can barely discern them.

  


Finally, in a dark alleyway void of people, the shock seems to wear off. He staggers, before letting himself fall to the ground.

  


He pulls his knees to his chest, and screams.

  


Later, when his throat feels raw and sobs wrack his entire frame, he hears a boy clear his throat.

  


Tears continue to well up in his eyes, blurring his vision, however Jason is still able to make out the bright colors of Speedy's outfit.

  


The redhead drops down beside Jason. When he speaks, his voice is quiet, worry seeping into his tone.

  


"I heard screaming. I recognized your voice, so I guess I got kinda scared."

  


Jason provides no response.

  


"You okay, kid?" Speedy questions.

  


Jason simply releases a loud sob, before burying his face in his knees.

  


"Okay, that was a stupid question," Speedy mumbles. He places a hand on Jason's shoulder, shuffling closer. "Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

  


When he receives no answer other than muffled cries, Speedy places an arm around Jason, pulling the younger boy to his side. Jason buries his face in the redhead's shoulder.

  


"That's okay, you don't have to say anything," Speedy says, his voice nearly a whisper. "But if you decide that you want to, I'm right here. I'm actually a pretty good listener, believe it or not."

  


Tears continue to flow down Jason's face, seeping into Speedy's shoulder. The hero does not seem to mind, however, and pulls Jason closer.

  


Grief sits on Jason's shoulders like a monstrous weight. The loss feels like a hole in his chest; leaving him broken, and painfully empty.

  


Although, with Speedy's arms wrapped around him, and quiet reassurances filling the air, he can't help but feel a little less alone.

  


-

  


Sometimes, Jason believes that Gotham city is built for crime.

  


The cloudy sky leaves the city blanketed in a constant shadow. The alleyways are a little too long, the people a little too cruel.

  


Or in some cases, a little too desperate.

  


Desperation is a feeling that Jason is very well acquainted with. He has yet to find a roof to put over his head, and he can't quite recall when his last meal was.

  


Sometimes, it's hard to believe that this isn't all there is. That, far into the other side of the city, people live like kings. It seems like a myth; a fairy tale told to children who want to believe things can get better.

  


All Jason currently wants is something to eat.

  


As he walks through the familiar streets, the sounds of a fight fill the air.

  


He knows the wisest thing to do would be to keep moving; to keep his head down, and pray he doesn't draw any attention from the combatants. However, a flash of yellow catches his eye, and when he focuses more intently on the action he notices an arrow soaring through the air. His breath hitches, as he realizes just what is unfolding.

  


There, just a few feet away from him, are both Speedy and Robin engaging in what appears to be in a fight for their lives. The pair practically dance through the streets, shooting various arrows and batarangs, all the while attempting to avoid the bullets raining down upon them. It does not take him long to distinguish their attackers.

  


Elisa Degastino's gang is relatively new, however they swept through the city like a storm. Despite having only been around for little more than a month, Degastino has already gained an immense amount of power in Gotham. Whispers of the gang's origins drift through the streets; most believe Degastino had formed her empire in a different city, and simply moved to Gotham later on. No one can come to an agreement as to why, however. Some suspect she had been chased out of her hometown, while others declare she simply decided to take advantage of how easily a woman such as herself could integrate into Gotham's underworld. The Bat put a damper on most's plans, however it can be easy to rise to success under his nose, if one is careful enough; the Dark Knight is noticeably more focused on the likes of criminals such as the Joker.

  


The fight is quick paced and brutal. Speedy and Robin fight almost beautifully, however for the most part they seem to be on the defense. Degastino's gang is skilled, and evidently knows how to hold their own.

  


Jason edges closer, his eyes fixated on the scene before him; which is why he sees the exact moment when the fight turns toward Degastino's favor. A large man manages to flip Robin to the ground, leaving Speedy unguarded. Noticing the opportunity, a woman points her gun in Speedy's direction, a vicious smile spreading across her blood splattered face.

  


Jason cries out, his feet moving on their own accord. Before he can register what is happening, his hands are connecting with the woman's back, and he is shoving her with all his strength. The woman stumbles, her shot firing at Speedy's feet rather than her intended target.

  


For a brief moment he feels both relieved and triumphant, however those feelings are quickly replaced with dread as the woman sharply turns to him, fire burning in her dark eyes. His mouth opens in fear, and he takes a shaky step backwards as she aims her weapon at him.

  


The next few moments occur in a blur. A shot fires, and a loud bang echoes through the alleyway. He gasps, before a loud scream sounds. For a moment, he wonders if it is his own, however as he begins to fall arms wrap themselves around his middle, and the same panicked voice reaches his ears as he is gently lowered to the ground.

  


"No, no, no." The words are thick with tears. Jason opens his mouth; perhaps in an attempt to respond, or maybe to simply reassure himself that he is still alive. "You're gonna be okay, Jay. You're gonna be fine, you're gonna be fine, you're gonna -" The sentence is repeated like a mantra, as if the speaker is not only trying to convince Jason, but himself as well. Through the hot pain and the ringing in his ears, Jason finally manages to place the voice.

  


"We're gonna get you out of here," Speedy chokes out,

  


And then the world fades to black, and he feels nothing.

  


-

  


He awakens to bright lights and the feeling of a flimsy mattress beneath him. Blinking wearily, he immediately notices a weathered face with the beginnings of a smile looking down upon him.

  


"It's good to see you awake, Mr. Todd," she says, and Jason instantly recognizes her. His mother had taken him to see Doctor Thompkins multiple times, back when she was still coherent enough to realize when he was ill.

  


He hears rustling, and soon Speedy is climbing onto his hospital bed, a relieved grin upon his face.

  


"You're awake!" He happily announces. Jason simply hums in response, still quite groggy; however, he is forcefully dragged back into awareness when Speedy punches him in the shoulder.

  


"Ow!" The cry slips out of shock more than anything, although jostling the wound on his side certainly isn't doing him any favors. "What the hell?"

  


"You idiot!" Speedy snaps. "You got _shot!_ Why the fuck would you do something so stupid?"

  


"You're welcome for saving your life," Jason says, a glare settling on his face.

  


"He's right, Speedy," a voice speaks up, and Jason can't help but jump. He turns, and watches a young boy peel himself away from the shadows, before moving to stand beside his friend.

  


Robin, it seems, has learned quite a few tricks from his mentor.

  


"Not exactly fair to hit the kid that got shot for you, is it?" Robin continues, reaching his arm out in order to nudge Speedy's shoulder. He then turns to Jason, a small smile on his face.

  


"You did good, kid."

  


The familiar words echo in Jason's ears, and for a moment he is back on the cold streets of Gotham city, helplessly watching as Robin sweeps an injured Speedy away. He recalls the worry coiling in his gut; the feeling of blood on his hands and the sense that he would never truly believe Robin's statement.

  


Now, however, he feels quite differently. Seated on a cheap hospital bed, with a breathing, speaking, _living_ , Speedy before him, he can't help but feel proud.

  


Speedy releases a small sigh, before his features soften. He places a gentle hand on Jason's arm, and says, "thanks, Jay. You know, you're either the bravest or dumbest kid I've ever met."

  


A fluttering feeling blossoms in Jason's stomach, and he draws in a sharp breath. "Same to you," he replies, but his voice lacks any bite. Instead, there is a fondness that seeps from his words and dances in his heart.

  


"We should call your mother." Doctor Thompkins' words break the spell that Jason had found himself under, and he turns his attention to the woman.

  


"What?" He says, a dark pang replacing the fluttering in his gut.

  


"Your mother," Doctor Thompkins repeats. "Speedy told me she lives not far from here, but none of us knew the number. I'm sure she'd like to know where her son is, and what has happened."

  


Her voice is kind, however this does not stop tears from gathering in Jason's eyes. Speedy shoots him a questioning look, and he faintly recalls the night in the alley, when Speedy had comforted him after his mother's passing. He remembers deciding not to tell Speedy why he had been so distraught, and realizes he desperately wants to stand by that decision.

  


"We, uh," Jason clears his throat, willing the tears away, "we don't have a phone."

  


Robin is regarding him with an analytical expression, no doubt noticing there is something off about his statement. "Okay," he says, "then how about we send Speedy over and he can bring her here?"

  


Speedy begins to nod, and Jason can't help but cry, "no!"

  


Three pairs of confused eyes land upon him, and he swallows before attempting to mend his mistake. "I mean, I don't want her to come here. I just want to go home."

  


Doctor Thompkins eyes soften, however Robin continues to appear suspicious. "Should you even be leaving that bed, in your condition?"

  


"Please," Jason begs, allowing the tears to gather once more. "My mom, she's real sick. She can't be walking 'round the city like that."

  


Doctor Thompkins frowns. "Perhaps I should take a look at her."

  


Jason furiously shakes his head. "No, I already got her the medicine she needs. She just needs to rest now, right Speedy?"

  


Speedy nods slowly. "I mean, yeah, but you got that medicine a while ago. Are you sure it's even working?"

  


"I'm sure," Jason states firmly. "Look, I'm fine, alright? I can walk. Like you said, the building's not far from here."

  


"Jay, you just got _shot,_ " Speedy says. Panic flares in Jason's chest, as he begins to feel trapped. He has spun a web of lies, and the only thing caught in it is himself.

  


Doctor Thompkins, however, graciously decides to take pity on him. "The wound isn't as serious as it could've been, however it is still a gunshot wound. I will allow you to leave in the morning, and no sooner than that." Jason heaves a sigh of relief, shooting the doctor a thankful grin.

  


"Although," Doctor Thompkins continues, "I expect you to come back in two weeks so I check for any abnormalities in the healing process." Her gaze is stern, and he finds himself nodding in response. She then smiles softly at him, and pats his shoulder before instructing, "get some rest now."

  


"You got it, doc," he replies, grin remaining intact.

  


"We'll see you in the morning, Jason," Robin says, causing Speedy to immediately turn to him.

  


"I'll stay," Speedy says, and Robin raises an eyebrow.

  


"You sure?" He questions.

  


"Yeah," Speedy replies. "Someone's gotta make sure the kid doesn't up and leave in the middle of the night."

  


"Hey!" Jason cries, a small pout forming on his face. Robin snorts, before turning his attention back to his friend.

  


"Want me to keep you company?" Robin asks.

  


"Nah," Speedy replies. "You go get some sleep."

  


At that, a small smirk forms on Robin's face. "Okay," he says, his tone practically a song. "You two have fun."

  


As Robin exits the small clinic, Speedy turns to Jason. "Scoot over," he demands. With a barely there smile, Jason complies.

  


The hospital bed is certainly not meant to accommodate two people, however Speedy does not let this deter him. He crawls into the bed, shifting into a comfortable position on his side. His legs brush against Jason's, and his arms practically rest on Jason's shoulder. Speedy shoots him a sleepy grin, and Jason can't help but notice how close the hero's face is to his own.

  


" 'night, Jay," Speedy says.

  


"Good night," Jason replies, allowing his eyes to flutter shut.

  


It's the best sleep he's had in what feels like forever.

  


-

  


Due to doctor Thompkins demands, Speedy pushes Jason home in a wheelchair.

  


He can't help but feel extremely vulnerable as he is transported through Crime Alley, eyes of the patrons following him curiously.

  


The silence engulfing them is stifling, so unlike the bouts of noiselessness they had experienced before. Jason feels a desperate need to fill the air with something, however when he attempts to grasp a suitable topic he finds himself coming up empty.

  


He can't shake the impending feeling of dread as Speedy wheels him to his old home, the area he had shared with his _mother._

  


He can't help but wonder why Speedy has yet to say anything, however. The boy can be quite the chatter box when it suits him, and Jason finds himself wondering what Speedy is thinking about.

  


Deciding this is as good a topic as any, he questions, "what's on your mind?"

  


A hesitant silence fills the air, as Speedy mulls the question over. They turn a corner, and Jason's old residence comes into view. Instead of continuing to the front steps, Speedy simply freezes in place, before speaking.

  


"Why'd you do it?" He questions.

  


"What do you mean?" Jason asks, his heartbeat picking up.

  


"You _know_ what I mean, Jay," Roy replies, impatiently. "Why'd you take the bullet that was meant for me?"

  


Suddenly struck with the need to see Speedy's face, Jason shakily struggles to stand. Speedy grips his arm, aiding in pulling him to his feet. Jason meets Speedy's gaze, however the intensity in the other boy's eyes proves to be far too much for Jason to handle, and he finds himself looking away.

  


"I don't know," Jason says quietly, although he knows it's a lie. A quick glance at Speedy shows the other boy must know it too. Releasing a short sigh, Jason amends his statement. "I guess I just couldn't see you get hurt. I - I couldn't lose you." _Not like I lost my mother._

  


Aside from a sharp intake of breath, Speedy provides no reaction. Jason begins to fidget in his place, wondering if perhaps he has said the wrong thing.

  


Then, Speedy is cupping his face, and suddenly their lips our connected.

  


The kiss is nothing like what Jason has read in books. It's sloppy and clumsy, and they bump noses more than once. Jason can't quite figure out what to do with his hands, and Speedy's mouth is moving a bit too fast for him to keep up.

  


It's the best first kiss he could have hoped for.

  


When they pull apart, Speedy shoots him a timid smile."I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks quietly.

  


"Yeah," Jason replies, his voice cracking. He quickly clears his throat, before repeating, "Yeah. See you then."

  


Speedy presses a chaste kiss to Jason's cheek, and then he is off, pushing the wheelchair back the Dr. Thompkin's clinic. Jason stands frozen for at least a moment longer, a dazed look in his eyes, before a wide grin spreads across his face.

  


-

  


Speedy delivers on his promise much sooner than Jason had anticipated.

  


It is late, far too late for Jason to be walking the streets; however he has yet to find a suitable place to take up residence in, and finding a mostly deserted alley is his next best option.

  


Speedy drops down next to him seemingly from nowhere, causing Jason to let out a startled curse.

  


"Christ, you've been spending way too much time with the Bat's sidekick," he comments. He expects a short laugh, or at least a wide grin from his companion, however he receives neither.

  


Upon seeing the frown etched into Speedy's face, his stomach sinks. He can't help but wonder if what Speedy is feeling is regret.

  


"What's wrong?" He questions, nervously.

  


"Robin and I solved the case," Speedy replies. "We found Degastino, and we took her out."

  


Jason blinks. "Isn't that a good thing?"

  


"Yeah," Speedy says, however his expression tells another story. He runs a hand through his bright hair, before sighing. "Yeah, it's really good. But now that the case is over, it's back to Star city I go."

  


It registers in Jason's mind that Star city must be Speedy's hometown. This revelation only lasts a moment, however, and then all Jason can think is, _no._

  


"So, you're leaving?" Jason questions, a feeling of dread rising in his chest. "This is it?"

  


"No." Speedy quickly shakes his head. "No, this isn't it. I don't know when I'll be back to Gotham, but if there's one thing I'm certain of, it's that we'll see each other again."

  


Jason feels tears pool in his eyes against his will. Everything in him is screaming at him to tell Speedy, to _beg him_ , to stay. Speedy is all he has left, he can't bear to let him go.

  


Swallowing the lump in his throat, he says, "come back soon, okay?"

  


"I will," Speedy replies, shooting Jason a small smile. "I'm gonna miss you like hell, Jay."

  


"I'll miss you too, Speedy," Jason admits.

  


Speedy's expression shifts, hesitation written clearly on his face. He seems to come to a decision quickly enough, however, for soon he reaches up and peels the mask off of his face.

  


_He has freckles_ , is Jason's first thought. The second is, _his eyes are very green._

  


The third is promptly, _holy shit._

  


"My name's Roy," Speedy - no, _Roy_ , declares, as Jason eagerly takes in his face.

  


"Roy," Jason repeats. The name feels right on his tongue. "You reveal your secrets to every boy you kiss, Roy?"

  


"Nah," Roy replies, a grin forming on his face. "Only the _really_ cute ones."

  


Jason releases a startled laugh. Then, unable help himself, he stumbles forward and presses a quick kiss to Roy's lips. "See you later, Roy."

  


Roy's green eyes meet Jason's dark ones, and Jason is blown away by how beautiful the other boy is. "See you later, Jay."

  


-

  


"Bruce is gonna be pissed when he finds out about this," Jason comments, eyeing the motorcycle in front of him warily.

  


" _If_ he finds out," Dick corrects, revving the engine.

  


"Alfred will," Jason says. "I'm tellin' you, he has eyes everywhere. It's terrifying."

  


Dick shoots him a teasing smile. "Hey, if you wanna stay cooped up in the manor until Bruce gets back, it's fine by me. I can go to Titans Tower by myself."

  


"I never said that," Jason says hastily, grabbing the smallest helmet he can find. It's a difficult task to swing his leg over the bike, but he manages it. Wrapping his arms tightly around Dick's waist, he questions, "are you sure they're not gonna see me as your annoying, tag-along little brother?"

  


"You _are_ my annoying, tag-along little brother," Dick replies, and Jason can hear the grin in his voice. He releases his hold on Dick's waist, before punching him in the shoulder.

  


"Hey!" Dick cries in mock outrage, a laugh bubbling up from his throat. He turns to meet Jason's eyes, and upon seeing genuine worry on his younger brother's face, his expression softens. "You're not going to annoy them, kid. They've been dying to meet you, actually."

  


"Really?" Jason questions, his expression brightening.

  


"Yep," Dick confirms. "They've been pestering me to bring you to the tower for weeks now. It's actually quite annoying."

  


"Even -" Jason stops, his breath hitching. He clears his throat nervously, before continuing. "Even Speedy?"

  


"Roy's the most excited out of everyone," Dick says, grinning. "There's been multiple times where I've had to talk him out of breaking into the Batcave." His grin turns to a small smile, as he says, "he really missed you, Jay."

  


"He did?" Jason questions quietly, a fluttering feeling taking residence in his gut.

  


"He talked about you non-stop after that mission last year," Dick says. "He nearly had a heart attack when he learned who Bruce's newly adopted son is."

  


Jason can't fight the grin that spreads across his face.

  


"Now," Dick says, turning around and revving the engine once again. "You ready to go, lover boy?"

  


"Lover boy?" Jason splutters. "I'm not -"

  


Dick's bright laugh drowns out his protests, as the two pull out of the cave and onto the open road.

  


Jason is a bundle of nerves when they arrive at the tower. Anxiety and excitement clash, leaving him feeling vaguely nauseous. Dick leads him to the main room, and he enters on shaky legs. As soon as the door slams shut, five pairs of curious eyes immediately fall upon Jason.

  


"Guys, this is Robin," Dick introduces, placing an encouraging hand on Jason's shoulder. "Robin, this is Wonder Girl, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Omen ."

  


A girl with dark hair and a sparkly red outfit is the first to speak, and Jason quickly places her as Wonder Girl. "Hi," she greets enthusiastically. "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

  


Jason opens his mouth, intent on giving a most likely awkward response, however he does not get the chance. Roy barrels into him with a gleeful laugh, wrapping his arms tightly around Jason's small frame.

  


"God, I missed you so much, Jay."

  


Jason quickly recovers from his shock, and holds onto Roy just as firmly. "It's Robin," he says, amusement leaking into his tone. "I wear this mask for a reason, y'know."

  


At the familiar words, Roy releases another laugh, squeezing Jason even closer.

  


"Hey, don't hog him, Speedy," Kid Flash says, amusement evident in his tone. Roy steps back, a bright flush on his face.

  


Jason takes a seat on the couch between Wonder Girl and Aqualad. He is quickly engaged in conversation, and finds himself relieved to feel a sense of belonging.

  


More than once, Jason finds his gaze pulled to Speedy's. Each time, the two share an almost secretive grin, before looking away. Roy's eyes hold a promise; a vow to take Jason's hand and stumble in the dark, discovering where their relationship will lead them.

  


Despite all the time that has passed, Jason is more than ready to tightly grip Roy's hand, and take the leap. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song "Start a riot" by Banners.
> 
> Many things in this story make no sense, like the character's absurdly fast recovery times and that no one realized Jason's mother is dead, but I can't bring myself to care. Hopefully the story managed to still be enjoyable despite these plot holes! 
> 
> I was going to allow Speedy to explain why he ended up in Gotham, but it never fit into the story; sorry about that. Basically, Degastino created her gang in Star city. Roy and Ollie attempted to take her down, and got pretty damn close, so she fled to Gotham where she knew it would be easier to build her empire. Roy and Ollie tracked her down, but since it was in Gotham it became the Bats' business. At the last minute, Ollie and Bruce got called to space or something on JL business, leaving Roy and Dick to work the case alone. Roy got beat up by Harley in the beginning because he and Dick split up to conduct surveillance and he stumbled across Harley robbing a store.


End file.
